leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gabby and Ty/Games/Quotes/ORAS
If the player only has one Pokémon :Gabby: "Is there a strong Trainer anywhere? One with a lot of Pokémon?" :Ty: "Do you only have the one Pokémon, and that’s it? If you had more Pokémon, it’d make for better footage." For first battle *Before battle :Gabby: "Oh! We’ve just spotted a tough-looking Trainer—here of all places! OK, roll camera! Let’s get this interview." :Ty: "Hey, lookee here! A tough-looking Trainer here, of all places! Camera’s rolling!" *Upon being defeated :Gabby: "My eyes did not deceive me— amazing Trainer spotted!" :Ty: "We found an amazing Trainer! This is a massive scoop!"' *Immediately after losing :Gabby: ''"Awesome! Awesome! Who are you?! I knew we were onto something wild when we spotted you! Oh, please let me explain. We travel around everywhere, interviewing all sorts of Trainers. Care to give us a bit of your time for an interview?" For subsequent battles *Before battle :Gabby: "Oh! You’re ! Hi! Do you remember us from last time? Can you show us how much stronger you’ve become? OK, cue interview!" :Ty: "Hey, lookee here! I remember you! I’ll get this battle down on this here camera!" *Upon being defeated :Gabby: "What an awesome battle! Hey, did you get all that?!" :Ty: "Every last bit of that battle we just had is on this tape!" *After being defeated :Gabby: ""!" Do you remember? That’s the quote you gave us as the battle clincher last time. I never, ever forget stuff like that! Anyway, what do you think? Do you want to be interviewed again?" Interview *If the player agrees to an interview :Gabby: "You will? Thank you! OK, I need you to describe your feelings about our battle, but it has to be short and sweet. Go!" *If the player declines to be interviewed :Gabby: "Oh... OK, but don’t give up! We’ll be keeping an eye out for you!" *After the player gives an interview :Gabby: "Mmm, yeah! That’s the perfect clincher! I get the feeling that this will make a great TV show. There’s a chance that they’ll air this on BuzzNav, so make sure to look for us! Okay! We’ll be seeing you!" After any battle *If spoken to after losing :*If the player gave an interview ::Gabby: "We'll be keeping an eye out for you!" :*If the player declined to be interviewed ::Gabby: "Well, could we trouble you for an interview, after all?" :Ty: "You're a natural! Got me some prime footage right here!" :*If the player declined to be interviewed ::Ty: "By the way, if it's all right, let Gabby interview you." TV Mauville's Seeking Trainers program]] :""Seeking Trainers" Gabby: I'm coming to you today from ! We're here today to scout a wonderful talent. The Trainer I've got my eye on today is !" :*For their first battle ::"I have a feeling about this Trainer! Well, the fastest way to check a Trainer's abilities is to battle! We'll begin our investigation right away! ... So we battled, but Ty and I suffered a spectacularly crushing defeat! is exceedingly strong. Now to share my thoughts on our battle..." :*For subsequent battles ::"I may have battled before, but he/she certainly seems to have gotten stronger. I expected no less from a Trainer who I had my eye on! Well, the fastest way to check a Trainer's abilities is to battle! We'll begin our investigation right away! ... So we battled, but Ty and I suffered a spectacularly crushing defeat! is exceedingly strong. Now to share my thoughts on our battle..." :*If the player Mega Evolved a Pokémon ::"That was so moving! showed off its Mega Evolution for us! I got so excited that I was in no condition to battle!" :*If the player didn't Mega Evolve a Pokémon ::"The team of and was the best! Seeing those two help each other out during the battle was wonderful! That came from the friendship between and !" :"The victorious Trainer had this to say about the battle: "." , , and . There's something deep about those words. Good Trainers sure do have good things to say! We'll see you again on our next broadcast!" Slateport City, interviewing Captain Stern :Gabby: "That's wonderful, Captain Stern! Thank your for taking the time from your busy schedule to talk to us. We hope we can interview you again with news of more discoveries!"